


Dead of Night Troubles

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Baby Okumura Twins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Dad Fujimoto Shirou, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: The cry that woke him up was the loud shrieking type that meant the owner had been at it for a while unnoticed and was now indignant as well as upset.Shirou pried one unhappy eye open to peer around and immediately noticed it was still dark in the bedroom and that he’d also lost all moonlight which meant it was now truly the dead of night.The cry was joined by another that sounded just as unhappy.He shoved himself up on one arm (where had his blanket gone?) and looked around. The crib was in the corner and he could just make out the shadows of grumpy, tiny fists flying through the air.What was it now? Why weren’t they asleep? God, why did babies never sleep?
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Dead of Night Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "You are worth waking up for"

The cry that woke him up was the loud shrieking type that meant the owner had been at it for a while unnoticed and was now indignant as well as upset. There was a time in his life when a ruffle of sheets was enough to wake him up.

That time was before twins.

He pried one unhappy eye open to peer around and immediately noticed it was still dark in the bedroom and that he’d also lost all moonlight which meant it was now truly the dead of night. (When kids should be asleep.)

This was his first time in a proper bed in two days. Mephisto (damn him) had kept him busy jumping stupid loops and all his other responsibilities hadn’t gone away during that work. He’d fallen behind and there was so much to do in the morning. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes and he was regretting that choice now.

The cry was joined by another that sounded just as unhappy. 

He shoved himself up on one arm (where had his blanket gone?) and looked around. The crib was in the corner and he could just make out the shadows of grumpy, tiny fists flying through the air. 

What was it now? Why weren’t they asleep? God, why did babies never sleep?

He clambered off the bed, slipped on his blanket, and almost fell on the crib but those super-human reflexes saved him. Woo-hoo. 

Rin was wobbling up on his hands and legs in what would probably be a jail break attempt because he was a tiny menace. Yukio was staring at the ceiling with tears and snot streaming down his face and the unhappiest of expressions. (A quick glance didn't show anything there.)

Rin paused in his bopping when Shirou’s shadow fell over the crib. Yukio looked up at him, sniffed, and wailed. His hands shot towards Shirou in grabbing motions. Shirou slumped against the crib because that meant sleep was going to be a ways off now. ( _Why_ did babies never sleep?)

“What’s up, little guy?” He scooped Yukio up and the baby immediately cuddled against him with a pathetic snuffle. Rin whined in protest at being left behind and tried to reach for Yukio’s leg which resulted in him falling forward on his stomach. He laid there for a moment in wide eyed surprise and then opened his mouth. Probably to cry. Shirou scooped him up before he could. Rin looked confused at his new arrangement but slumped against Shirou.

“Why were you two crying?” Shirou muttered and sat on the foot of his bed. Yukio snuffled again and pressed a cold nose against his neck. Rin tried to grab his ear with a mischievous grin. He avoided the grab and shoved himself further back on the bed. 

Rin’s mouth popped open like he hadn’t expected Shirou to avoid his grab. Yukio clutched his collar in a tiny, trusting fist, and yawned.

“Yeah,” he encouraged around a yawn of his own. “Go back to sleep.” He leaned against the wall, holding the twins close and eyeballing Rin who kept staring at him like he wasn’t sure what to make of him. It took a bit more coaxing to get the older twin to lay against his chest. Once he had him there though, Rin caught Yukio’s hand and closed his eyes. Shirou blamed the way his heart twisted at the sight on his exhaustion. It wasn’t unusual for them to cling to each other. They did it all the time. They were always reaching for the other and they were never happy if they couldn't see each other.

They were so tiny. How were babies so small? They never seemed this tiny when they were in their crib screaming. 

Rin’s snuffly snore joined in with Yukio’s breathy snore. Yukio’s hand kept a tight grip on his collar as if he was afraid Shirou would go away. 

It shouldn’t make his heart twist in the way it did. It shouldn’t make him want to squeeze them closer but it did.

He supposed there were worse reasons to be woken up in the middle of the night than for a cuddle.


End file.
